Les hommes de sa vie
by Camille13
Summary: Les hommes qui sont passés dans la vie de Minerva McGonagall... Une version de son histoire... petit OS. Bonne lecture!


**Disclaimer: **Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling... (sans blague!! ca vous étonne, pas vrai?? ^^)

Merci à Elo pour son avis sur cette première fic!! :)

Aussi non, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira!! Bonne lecture!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Les hommes de sa vie.**_

Minerva McGonagall avait eu plusieurs hommes dans sa vie. Certains avaient compté, d'autres non…

Il y avait eu Tom, son premier amoureux, son amour de jeunesse. Elle était en 7ème à Gryffondor, lui en 7ème à Serpentard. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle avait craqué sur le Sirius de l'époque des maraudeurs, le Drago de la seconde guerre. Mais lui, l'avait-il remarquée ? Probablement pas… Pourtant, un jour, dans un couloir, son sac avait craqué et il l'avait aidé. Ce fut le début de quelque chose de merveilleux pour la jeune fille. Ils passèrent tout leur temps ensemble, ils étaient devenu très amoureux. Enfin elle surtout. Ils se confiaient tout. Enfin elle surtout… Il l'initia à la magie noire. Cela la passionna, c'était très envoutant de se sentir maitriser une telle puissance. Bien entendu il ne s'était pas attaché à la petite Gryffondor pour rien. Il espérait qu'elle le suivrait dans sa conquête du monde. Elle était extrêmement puissante et avait l'air naïve et amoureuse, elle ferait ce qu'il voulait. Ils venaient de passer leurs ASPIC et il allait partir. Il lui proposa de partir avec lui faire le tour du monde et apprendre énormément de nouvelles choses. Elle préféra rester bien que cela lui brisait le cœur, c'était sa raison qui avait parlé et non son cœur… _Sale garce_ se dit-il. Il avait essayé de le faire changer d'avis, de la persuader en utilisant tous les moyens de pression qu'il connaissait : le chantage, l'amour, le sexe. Il n'osa pas la violence. Cela aurait pu certes marcher, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pas qu'il en ait été réellement amoureux, pas qu'il avait besoin d'ami ou d'autres gens dans sa vie, mais ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble qu'il s'était pris d'une réelle affection pour elle, et puis, elle le comprenait en quelque sorte… _Plus jamais_ pensa-t-il. Plus _jamais je ne veux perdre des gens qui me sont chers…_ Ce n'est pas cette décision qui influença son changement en Lord Voldemort, mais cela lui confirma qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être proche d'autres gens, qu'ils le craignent lui suffisait.

Elle rentra chez elle pour les vacances avant d'entreprendre des études de métamorphose. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait passé sa passion… Une fois sur place, ses parents lui annoncèrent la nouvelle, c'est son père qui prit la parole : _tu vas te marier. C'est quoi ce_ _délire ?!_ Fut sa réaction. Elle se rebella, contre son père, sa mère, son futur mari, sa future belle-famille, rien n'y changea. Elle devrait épouser Estéban Black. Pas que son courage de Gryffondor ait disparu, mais elle avait été élevé dans le respect et de devait à ses parents en toutes circonstances, même si à l'annonce de cet événement elle avait eu tendance à n'en avoir cure. Elle pleura néanmoins des jours, des semaines, même après le mariage… Malheureusement, Estéban n'était pas un monstre, au contraire, c'était un mari attentionné, calme, généreux et gentil. Bref que des qualités. Malheureusement, ils ne s'aimaient pas… Aucun de des n'avait voulu de se mariage, ils l'avaient fait par tradition, pour les convenances… Après quelques années, un mariage non consumé et plusieurs amants chacun plus tard, son mari lui avoua qu'il était homosexuel. Ce n'est pas l'annonce elle-même qui la rendit extrêmement triste, mais une de ces conséquences, elle n'aurait pas d'enfant. Ni avec son mari, et encore moins avec ses amants d'un soir… Malgré cela, il fut un ami merveilleux qui la soutenait en toutes circonstances et c'était réciproque. Ils partageaient une maison, mais chacun vivait sa vie, sortait, travaillait, avait des aventures,…

Bientôt, le poste de professeur de métamorphose se libéra à Poudlard et la place lui fut proposée par le nouveau directeur. Après en avoir longuement discuté avec son mari, ami, confident, elle accepta. Quelque chose de nouveau s'ouvrait à elle. Une nouvelle vie. Elle avait 36 ans. La séparation fut dure, mais Estéban et elle continuèrent à s'envoyer des hiboux régulièrement… Là, elle fit la connaissance d'Albus Dumbledore. Enfin, elle savait qui il était, il avait été son professeur et était un des sorciers les plus puissants d'Angleterre, voire du monde. En effet, il avait vaincu le mage Grindelwald une dizaine d'années auparavant. Leur relation, au fil des années, devint de plus en plus intime. Ils étaient amis, ils étaient devenus amants. C'était une relation bien différente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaitre. Elle était un peu comme avec Estéban, avec le sexe en plus et la distance en moins. Ils étaient réellement complémentaires, dans leur vie privée et professionnelle, en tant que directeur et directrice adjointe. Elle vécut heureuse et comblée avec son chéri tout en ayant gardé un lien avec son mari, c'était les deux personnes à qui elle tenait le plus. Ce bel équilibre fut rompu il y a peu de temps, quatre ans pour être précis…

Ce jour de juin là marquait le début de la deuxième guerre. Le retour de Lord Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jedusor, le premier amour de Minerva. Pourquoi ce jour précisément, et pas avant ? Cette distinction est fait arbitrairement et après les évènements… Après la première guerre, elle avait encore eu bien des occasions d'être heureuse malgré les blessés, les blessures, les morts et les autres souffrances plus diverses et terribles les unes que les autres.

Cette guerre allait marquer la fin définitive du mage noir qui sévissait en Angleterre depuis de nombreuses années grâce à Harry Potter, mais à quel prix ? Elevé, comme lors de tous ces massacres et génocides divers qui se déroulent de part le monde à tout instant…

Elle avait tenu bon contre tous aux côtés d'Albus, contre le ministère et les gens refusant de croire au retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, bref contre vents et marées… Mais il était mort. Tué par Severus Rogue un ami-ennemi-mangemort traitre-qui avait tué sur demande-… Minerva avait compris le choix de son être aimé, mourir de cette façon pour éviter que Voldemort deviennent détenteur de la baguette de Sureau, garder intact la couverture de Serverus et ne pas trop souffrir… Malgré tout, la seule chose qui restait dans son esprit était qu'il n'était plus de ce monde… Elle était à présent seule avec les lettres d'Estéban. Mais elle devait de résister, pour les autres plus que pour elle.

L'année suivante, elle était restée à son poste, aidant les élèves de on mieux afin qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop des partisans de vous-savez-qui entre les mains de qui Poudlard était tombé.

Lors de la bataille finale, elle avait lutté pour le salut de ses amis, de ses connaissances, et même de ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui n'aurait ainsi pas à connaitre l'horreur de la guerre, ainsi que pour son propre salut (un peu quand même). Les autres, encore un fois… Toujours eux… ces dernières années, alla avait l'impression de n'avoir œuvré que pour eux, pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, au contraire, mais elle aussi existait et malgré le contexte, il fallait qu'elle pense un peu à elle-même… En fait, il ne s'agit ici nullement de sentiments, mais d'actes…

Après la chute de Voldemort et la mort de Severus, qui fut réhabilité grâce à Harry, elle fut nommée directrice de Poudlard. Elle tint encore, droit, forte, juste et stoïque. Malheureusement, elle était également triste, aigrie, triste, amère, triste, démoralisée et triste aussi (au cas où j'aurais oublié de le dire).

En cette chaude après-midi de mai, le professeur McGonagall n'était particulièrement pas dans son assiette. En effet, le matin-même, elle avait reçut une missive lui annonçant _encore_ une mauvaise nouvelle. En reconnaissant les enveloppes typiques des faires-parts de décès magiques, le cœur serré, complètement écrabouillé même, elle se demanda qui était mort et pourquoi cela tombait encore sur elle… N'avait-elle pas connu assez de gens qui était décédés durant la guerre ou plus exactement tués pendant cette maudite guerre ? Elle l'ouvrit et le parcourut en devant de plus en plus blême à mesure qu'elle poursuivait sa lecture. Finalement elle le lâcha juste au dessus de son assiette et sorti en courant. Le professeur Chourave, s'interrogeant sur l'état de sa directrice, se saisit du morceau de papier.

_Madame Minerva Alexandra Sophie McGonagall épouse Black,_

_Le ministère de la magie vous informe du décès de Monsieur Estéban Mattéo Antonin Black ce jeudi 20 mai 1999._

_Le ministère vous fait par de ses plus sincères condoléances, Madame, ainsi que ses très respectueuses salutations._

Le professeur fit des yeux comme des billes. Mais qui était ce… Estéban Machin Chose et depuis quand Minerva était-elle mariée ? Bien que l'actuelle directrice adjointe ait tous les éléments sous les yeux pour comprendre, son cerveau ne faisait pas les liens (pas qu'elle soit trop lente, mais elle est un peu sous le choc quand même). Elle se leva et décida d'essayer de trouver son amie pour la soutenir moralement dans cette épreuve difficile pour elle. En effet, Minerva McGonagall était quelqu'un qui ne montait pas volontiers ses sentiments et là, elle les avait bel et bien montrés. Ses pas la menèrent au bureau de la directrice où elle entra sans frapper. Elle la trouva recroquevillée dans un coin (le bureau est rond, d'accord, mais on s'en balance un peu ici, non ?) pleurant à chaudes larmes. Pompona s'assit près d'elle mais Minerva se dégagea et se releva en demandant à ce qu'on la laisse seule. Le professeur Chourave comprit et laissa sa collègue en se promettant de revenir un peu plus tard prendre de ses nouvelles…

Minerva s'assit au bureau dictatorial, jeta un œil, encore très humide, aux portraits autour d'elle et en particulier à celui de Dumbledore avant de se mettre à écrire.

Il était à présent légèrement plus de midi, les élèves et les membres du cops enseignant dinaient. Elle sortit dans le parc de l'école et alla vers la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Une fois sur place, elle prit sa baguette, en posa la pointe aux alentours de son cœur et prononça ces mots fatals : _Avada Kedavra_. Elle était morte avant d'avoir touché le sol…

Elle fut découverte par Pompona Chourave quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. En effet, elle était allée voir après Minerva pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle alla vers son bureau. Elle entra et trouva une enveloppe sur le plan de travail, la lut et chercha après sa collègue en courant partout dans le château dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'ait vue récemment… Espoir vain. Elle eut alors l'idée de se rendre près de la tombe de l'ancien directeur. Minerva était là. Les yeux fermés, sa baguette à ses côtés et les bras ballants. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait… Pompona reprit de sa poche la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée, et qui lui était destinée, et l'ouvrit.

_Pompona,_

_Hier, Estéban est mort, c'était mon époux. Bien que nous ne nous voyons plus pour différentes raisons qui sont inutile à expliquer ici, je l'appréciais énormément, il a toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Sache également que nous ne nous aimions pas. J'aimais vraiment Albus et je l'aime d'ailleurs toujours. L'annonce de son décès fut comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur, un de plus, un de trop… je n'en peux plus… Je ne vois plus vraiment de continuer à vivre, je suis trop lasse et bien trop triste et malheureuse… Je vais partir les rejoindre… Je sais que tu es là pourtant et qu'il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui j'aime, que je respecte et que j'admire, mais c'est trop dur… Je n'en peux plus… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, j'ai résisté à cette envie de mourir que je réalise enfin aujourd'hui… Je le devais pour… vous tous… plus que pour moi. Mais là, c'est trop. Tom, mon premier amour, est devenu Voldemort, Albus a été tué et Estéban est mort lui aussi… Tous ces hommes qui ont compté énormément pour moi ne sont plus… Oui, même Tom…. Qu'ajouter de plus… Je vais y aller, me diriger vers là où Albus est enterré et finir mes jours près de lui…_

_Adieu…_

_Minerva._

* * *

Ca vous a plu?? une 'tite review?? ca fait toujours plaisir!! :)

Je suis désolée pour la fin, mais c'est celle que j'avais imaginé à la base... j'ai pensé à ne pas la faire mourir, mais je trouvais que ce ne collait plus trop... enfin... beaucoup de blabla pour m'excuser de lui avoir fait faire couic... :p

Bisous!!

Camille13


End file.
